


Creeper

by mortalfolk



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stalker, 偷窥, 没有真的搞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk
Summary: 你一直都在注视他。





	Creeper

**Author's Note:**

> S3看了一半还是忍不住过来搞一下少爷……太可爱了我受不了()  
未成年警告，虽然没有真的来只是偷窥但是少爷设定是十六岁！  
就是一篇没有下限的性幻想。第二人称，短。

引：

他是布鲁斯韦恩，他当然是。学校里的女孩看见他都想尖叫，克制稳重温柔的Prince Charming，如果愚蠢动画片里的王子有真人版那一定长得像布鲁斯韦恩。哈，你猜什么，他还是个有管家的亿万富翁呢。

多漂亮的一个小孩，是不是？合身的深色西装，精致的条纹领带，人人都有的校服在他身上仿佛裁缝精心定制的高级成衣，学校徽章在他胸口都如同贵族家纹。韦恩家族累世的富贵和权势堆出了这样一个少爷，有金银骨头和白瓷样的皮肤，就算他对人颐指气使也不会有人舍得怪罪，毕竟他可是布鲁斯韦恩，哥谭之子可以为所欲为。

可他偏偏和哥谭不一样。

哥谭的马路每一寸都曾有鲜血覆盖，每一条巷子里都有过抢劫、斗殴、醉酒的疯子和死亡。这座城市阴暗污秽仿佛没有晴天，满是罪恶和腐烂，犯罪是她的伤口，一天天失血、一天天腐烂，哥谭是没救的，无论如何。这座城市除了黑暗再酝酿不出其他，而布鲁斯韦恩，哥谭之子，他却如同壁炉里柴火燃烧的噼啪声，金边骨瓷杯里红茶腾起的雾，油画里端坐着让人画像的贵族。他不一样，是衬衫下细白的脖颈、笔挺的脊梁，是熨帖的西装和领带，像一竿竹子，体面干净上流。

如果说哥谭有光明有体面，那这光明体面的每一分每一毫，都叫做布鲁斯韦恩。

1.

你跟着他，从校门口到韦恩庄园。那不是一段很近的路，爱锻炼的小少爷布鲁斯要跑步回去，你就在不远处不紧不慢地跟着。

他的西装换成了运动服，突然就显得幼稚了很多，他毕竟只有十六岁是不是？还是个小孩。汗很快打湿了他的头发，今天发胶似乎缺席，柔软的头发散落在额前被湿成卷曲的一缕一缕，很……好看。

好看到让你忍不住开始想些有的没的，是吧？想他冷着脸命令别人的样子，想他色厉内荏地威胁别人的样子，想他崩溃、破碎，想含住他的一块皮肤慢慢舔咬，咬出玫瑰花的颜色。他哭起来会是什么样的？他那么白，皮肤那么薄，哭起来一定红红的：眼尾和鼻尖，都是那么脆弱，养尊处优的小王子会哭得满脸都是亮晶晶的水痕。

你会哄他，你当然会。你很高大，足够把他抱起来圈在怀里，亲吻他的眼睛和脸颊，在他耳边告诉他你有多喜欢他，他有多漂亮。你希望他爱你，像是小猫粘人那样粘你，任何人都会把他的爱引以为豪的——就像在林中猎到小白尾鹿，没人能不把他的头颅列在墙上炫耀，他太漂亮了。

他的嘴亲吻起来会不会和他的眼睛一样甜蜜？他的眼睛总是像沾了糖粒，天使向世间投来一瞥的样子就是小少爷看任何人的样子，多么高高在上的悲悯啊，高贵到无人能碰及他的衣摆。

你曾偷窥过他：在市郊的温泉，布鲁斯韦恩拥有的财富大到荒唐。修建风格像是东亚那边的，假山给你提供了最好的观察点，小少爷怎么能想到有人躲在风雅上流的装饰后面，对他抱着满腔下流幻想呢。温泉水雾模糊了他的身体线条，他白得像是蘸透了月亮，嶙峋的骨头在皮肤下浮现，他的脊椎如同丝绸下的珍珠项链。

浸了水的棕发卷曲更甚以往，湿透了的颜色是黑色，趴在修长的脖颈上，刚出生的雏鸟也有湿漉漉的羽毛，但不像他。他不是刚破壳的，他已经是个长大了的男孩。眉眼间甩不开那点稚嫩，但抽条了的身体，漂亮均匀的肌肉，他已经是个少年。

你只拿漂亮来形容他。卡拉瓦乔都画不出这在世的美神，用多少层颜色堆叠、多少只画笔描绘，才能勉强带出布鲁斯韦恩的三分神韵？就算真有画家能够描摹，你也绝不准许你的月亮坠去凡间。

你若是个雕塑家，一定要用当世最白最细腻的象牙来塑他的像，供奉在只有你一个人朝拜的维纳斯神殿里，日日夜夜亲吻没有温度的嘴唇。皮格马利翁会成为你最爱的神话，但你将亲手砸碎，没有人能成为第二个布鲁斯韦恩，只有他的唇舌是你唯一的喜乐。

他是独一无二的玫瑰花，献上心头血换得一次开放。你爱他连带他的尖刺和伤痕。

为什么他不是蓝眼睛呢，你举着望远镜看他时常常这样自问自答。如果他是蓝眼睛，宝石一样的矢车菊一样的蓝眼睛，你不可能忍这么久只看他几眼的。童话之中的快乐王子和他多么相像，你也想为他贴上金片，给他红宝石剑柄的利剑，但绝不让愚昧和痛苦磨损他的心脏。

但没有关系，灰色也是很好看的颜色。你早早发现了，他的眼睛不是甜蜜的暖棕色，不是闪亮的琥珀色，而是一种难以形容的、复杂神秘的灰色。你曾乔装成信使，近距离注视过，在光下那双眼睛绽放出无与伦比的，像是肥皂泡泡一样的颜色。

你将会亲吻那双眼睛的，你知道你会的。

望远镜被收起来，你的手在桌子上扣出哒哒的声响。

铺开信纸，喷洒上一些他常用的古龙水，新制的羽毛笔蘸上墨水，你为他写了一封请帖。大红色的火漆在蜡烛上炙烤着，滴落下一个完满的圆，金属印章盖出妥帖的标记。

“致最最亲爱的布鲁西宝贝：

我永远恭候你的莅临。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 关于眼睛颜色，我是个色弱，盯着照片研究了半天才敢写的，如果看错了请指正


End file.
